Siah the Rocker Rat
Siah the Rocker Rat is the name of an abandoned concept series about a mean, spoiled house cat who ends up having to survive on the streets. It was originally going to be an animated short, but the project never came any further than a few drawings of the characters, because of lack of popularity. The characters made their first online appearance in 2005, at Lionking Fanart.org under the name ananas, while the story itself was never published. Plot While chasing Siah the rat around the house, Mylov the house cat is led through an open window that falls shut when she jumps through it. She follows Siah deep into the city, whereafter she concludes to be lost. She unwillingly meets up with a street cat, named Daved, who falls in love with her at first sight. While he keeps offering his help, she rejects him every time and keeps getting into more trouble because of it. While Mylov is determined to catch Siah and get back home, she isn't willing to listen to Daved, who also appears to be friends with Siah and hangs out with him whenever Mylov escapes his presence. Daved describes her to Siah as his "girlfriend", but Siah doesn't take it seriously and never realizes he's talking about Mylov. Major characters Siah Siah is a male rat that lives in Mylov's owner's house, and performs in a band on the streets. He's often too occupied with himself to really get involved with other people's lives, but can't be considered mean and narcissistic. While the cat, Mylov, has always been out to kill him, he never feared or hated her for it. In that sense, Siah takes life for what it is and focusses more on the fun aspects of it. Siah has messy hair, dark eyes and white fur. ----------------- Mylov Mylov is a female house cat with a nasty attitude. She thinks to be better than everyone else, and is never in the mood for jokes or any kind of fun. She is a very serious and unpleasant character. Spoiled as she looks, she's a determined vermin hunter; as her own persistence to catch Siah caused her to end up on the streets. Mylov has white fur, green eyes, long legs, tail, neck, and ears, and a wide face. ------------ Daved Daved is a male street cat. He is surprisingly friendly for a cat that was raised on the streets and never received human contact. He's kind, but also a tad delusional, as he takes almost everything as a compliment. His ears aren't open for negativity in general. Daved has brown fur, green eyes, long legs and tail, and an overall messy appearance. Minor characters Shimshek and Bert Siah has two friends that are part of his band. They are both albino rats. ---- Mylov's owner See: Anastasia ---- Chivu Chivu is the dog that lives with Mylov. He's not very intelligent or involved with the constant chase that's going on in the house. Chivu is a large Münsterländer. Trivia * Even though the series carries Siah's name and "occupation", Siah isn't the main character. * Mylov's owner has in actuality never given her a name, and instead calls her "my love", which Mylov thought to be her name. * Siah is one of the few who calls Mylov "M.L.". Category:Original content Category:Series Category:Characters